Double Identity - Nakusu Perspective
by MindMess
Summary: What would happen if Ryuk dropped his notebook a couple of years later? Who would become Kira then? When a new and deadly villain - Kira - appears, it is up to N and H to solve the crimes and track the murderer down. However, how can they work together when they don't even know who the other is? And who is Kira? - Nakusu perspective
1. Prologe

**Hi! This is my first FanFic ever. I hope it is ok. This is only the prologue, remember. I won't usually do notes at the beginning like this but I need to say thanks for reading it and I hope you like it. **  
**Disclaimer – I don't own Death Note or any of the characters within Death Note.**

* * *

Prologue

A young man with white flowing hair sat beside a old man in a suit with, despite his age, short grey hair and a wispy mustache. They both peered through a one-way mirror at a little girl that was hunched up on a chair in the next room.

"Tell me again, Watari, who is she?" The young man asked. The old man beside him sighed.

"Her name is Hisoka. She is 7 years old. She is a orphan, an intelligent one but a orphan nevertheless." Watari replied, looking though the one-way mirror at the girl hunched up on the chair. He sighed again.

"How did she become a orphan?" The young man asked, looking curiously at the girl. She reminded him of someone, though he couldn't quite put his finger on who. That was odd, for someone like him.

"Her parents went missing when she was two. She doesn't know anything about them." He glanced at the young man. "Near, can't we just let her go? She looks terrified."

"No, we need to know what she can do. Maybe she could b-" His word was cut off as a young voice entered the room.

"Dad? Who is she?" Both Watari and Near looked down at the young boy who was peering into the room.

"Nakusu!" Near exclaimed. "How… How did you get in here? It was locked!" He carried on looking at the boy with shock in his eyes.

"Was it?" The young boy asked, puzzled. "It was open when I came in." Nakusu looked at his fathers and Wataris shocked expression. Gradually, they softened.

"Its ok," Near said, leaning back on his chair.

"But, who is she?" Nakusu asked, imploringly.  
"Watari, you answer him." Near replied, exhausted.

"Well, you see," The old man said, pulling the young boy onto a nearby chair. "This young lady is a possible entry for Wammys Orphanage." The boys eyes widened.

"She doesn't have parents?" He looked back at the girl. "Poor girl. Is she coming to Wammys?" He looked up at Near.

"Well…" Near trailed off, looking at the boys pleading eyes. "Yes, she is." Nakusu smiled a wide grin and hopped off his fathers lap and ran out of the room. "Where are you going?" Near shouted after him. There was no reply and Near sighed. "I'd better…" Near said as he pulled himself up. He walked out off the room. Watari looked on with amusement.

_I wonder where this will go…_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want more? I mean, I'm going to write more anyway but still, I would love to hear you opinions about it. There will be three perspective to this story. The prologue is the same in all of them. There will be three stories, each with a different perspective. This one's perspective is Nakusus perspective, as you might have guessed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'23 More deaths: all from heart attacks. Kira strikes again!'

The headlines screamed at him. Nakusu sighed and leant back in his chair. Who was this Kira person? And why was he doing this? He yawned loudly, stretched and stood up, looking round the room. The room was spotless apart from his desk. This was cluttered up with files and reports. As he turned around, his phone started ringing. Nakusu huffed and watched the screen flash as it rang for a few moments, not wanting to pick it up. He had quite a nice ring tone, a song that tugged at faint childhood memories, though he could never seem to remember them all that clearly. At the phones last ring, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"N?" The voice from the phone spoke up. "Its M here," Nakusu sighed. Only Matt. Matt was as close as an uncle to Nakusu; he was funny and made Nakusu laugh a lot. However, he couldn't see him much, Matt acted as his stand-in at police meetings and such. He really was a great friend.

"What's up Matt? Anything appeared about the case?" Nakusu asked, pressing the phone tight against his ear.

"Well, kinda." He mumbled hesitantly. "There's a police conference on about Kira later. Do you want me to go there?" He replied, sounding a little edgy.

"Are you okay Matt? You seem troubled about something...?" Nakusu sat back down on his chair and hunched his shoulder so his phone stayed by his ear.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. So, do you?" Matt asked, his voice floating down the phone, the boy on the other end frowned, he wasn't all that convinced. Nakusu sighed. "I would love you too, if that's okay with you." He replied quietly, hoping that Matt would agree, seeing as he couldn't actually go himself. Being the worlds greatest detective came with a price, and Nakusu barely got any sleep nowadays. That didn't matter though. What mattered is whether or not this case was going to take much longer to solve. It really was a challenging one. He sighed and slumped back on his chair.

"I'll go, get ready." Matt said from the other end.

Nakusu smiled. "Thanks, Matt." He hung up the phone and sat there for a moment, bringing his head into his hands and closing his eyes which were starting to sting from the lack of sleep. Who was Kira, he thought, and why were they doing this? He sighed, and opened his again tiredly; looking up at his computer screen. He supposed, it would be best to start organizing what it was that he was going to say at this conference. He leant forward again in his chair, and placed his hand on his keyboard; starting to type.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"There's no point!"

"What, isn't this Kira person actually 'good'!?"

"No, of course not!" Another voice retorted, "We should track him down!"

Nakusu sighed as he listened to the Police conference. Why were people so stupid? He watched them boredly, resting his hand against his cheek, as he waited for his questions to start.

"We can't solve this!"

"If not, then its time to turn to N-!"

Nakusu smiled. There it was. He fiddled with some controls and switched his mike on. All ready. Once Matt came on stage and introduced himself, he started speaking. His voice came out through a scrambler, to conceal his identity, however it was still easily understandable. He couldn't help but think that perhaps they would be shocked to learn that they were all really speaking to someone so young. He was the world's greatest detective, after all.

As he explained about what he had learn't so far and gave them details of his next approach, the police officers looked at the computer screen placed on the table next to Matt -displaying his signature 'N'- with interest. After being shot with questions and hesitations for the next ten minutes, he sat back on his chair as a silence had spread throughout the room and a few officers had nodded amongst themselves, in agreement. Finally, Nakusu thought.  
Suddenly one of the younger police officers piped up –

"When is this showdown?"

Nakusu sighed and switched his mike back on. As the boy explained, a slow smile creeped onto his lips. This would be perfect, With the polices co-operation, he would be able to obtain vital information about Kira, and also his whereabouts. As for the reason they killed, well, that would have to wait. For now, this was what he needed. It was perfect.

* * *

**Hi guys. MindMess here. This story is going to be my big project for a while. I bet the prologue left you scratching your heads, asking yourself what the hell was that all about. Well hopefully this chapter wraps it up a bit. The epilogues reason for being there will become evident soon. See if you can guess whats going to happen next? Thanks for reading!**

**MindMess.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

"We now interrupt this program for breaking news. Please note, that this is a worldwide broadcast-"

Matt watched the screen from the street, his hands stuffed into his deep pockets as his green eyes flashed, regarding this interruption. It was Nakusu's doing, of course. His plan to catch the killer, Kira, would undoubtedly work. They never failed. He waited patiently as the reporter faded out of the screen and an image of the 'detective' appeared on screen. A smile played on his lips as he lit up a cigarette, and he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, pressing the speed dial.

"Hello?" Came the young detectives voice and Matt smiled.

"N? I arrived not long ago, seems like everything's going to plan." He said, before taking a long draw and removing the cigarette from his mouth; scratching his head. "You know, Mells could have gotten someone that looked... a little more like you."

He heard a snicker of amusement on the other end. "That's the whole point of course," The detective said. "I look nothing like what most people would expect. This man however, could easily pass for a polished, world class detective." The red head smiled. The man on the screen- tall, neat and ashen haired (not to mention in a designer suit)- could have easily fooled anyone. Too bad he was also a serial killer who had tortured his victims painfully before their death, only to recently be arrested in secrecy. He information had not been released to the public in any way. Matt sighed. Just went to show, looks could certainly be deceiving.

"You think he'll fall for it?" He mused.

Nakusu smiled at the other end, resting his hand on his cheek as his gaze focused on the screen. "There's only a small chance, but soon, we'll find out either way." He watched as the man continued on, taunting Kira. His eyes widened, and alert to pick up any abnormalities. The killers voice went on unfaltering, and soon his broadcast finished. The screen went blank, making an ear-piercing buzz before it flicked back to the news. The boy frowned. Though he had admitted to there only being a slim chance of this working, he had still nonetheless expected it to work. It was the perfect bait. Then why had Kira not taken this opportunity? Was it that they weren't in Japan -where the first killings had taken place- after all? ... Or could it have been that they had simply just not seen it?

"N?" Matt's voice crackled over the phone line, making the young detective jump. He had forgotten that his conversation with his friend was still connected. "What are we going to do from here?"

"I'm not sure," Nakusu replied, turning in his chair and staring at the empty room. He buried his face in his hand, then combed his fingers through his blonde -almost white- locks before he turned around. "We'll still carry on with the assumption that Kira is in Japan."

Matt nodded on the other end. "Right. Then I'll work on finding a more permanent base."

The boy thanked him before he shut their line of communication off and his gaze shifted around the cluttered desk thoughtfully. It was strewn with reports, profiles, photographs, newspaper clippings, and... He spied a glass cross that was poking out from underneath a pile of papers and pulled it out cautiously. A chess piece. The king, to be more exact. His father, Near, had given it to him as a good luck charm a while ago. It had belonged to a dear friend of his, one that had passed away. Another great detective. To think that it had found itself buried there after all this time...

Nakusu started once again as he heard his phone ring. Not the landline this time, but his mobile. He picked it up curiously as he listened to its tune, frowning slightly at seeing that it was a blocked number.

He pressed the button to accept the call and held it up to his ear hesitantly. "Yes?"

"N?" It wasn't Matt's voice. However, it was one that was familiar to him though, but only because the person on the other end was using the same type of scrambler that he himself had often used.

"I'm sorry?" Nakusu asked, trying his best to feign indifference, though the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he listened to the static that was the other person breathing and for a brief moment he thought he heard a sharp noise like a laugh, although he supposed it would have sounded a lot softer in life. Almost like a giggle, perhaps? "Let me introduce myself, N. This is H. I'm contacting you to let you know that I've taken an interest in the Kira case,"

The boys eyes widened.

"H? I'm going to need more information then that," He stated, swinging around in his chair once again, and toying with the chess piece absent-mindedly in his hand; rolling it around in his palm. Who was this H? Nakusu assumed another detective... possibly an ex-student from Wammy's? Though it didn't seem likely, no one had known how to contact him personally, of course, apart from his father and Matt...

There was a short pause, and then a sigh.

"I'm afraid that I can't give you any, N. You're just going to have to trust me. I want to help you find Kira, and I know that you need an ally. But don't get confused. I'm not asking if I can help, I'll be helping you, no matter what you say. Together, we'll catch this killer. Together, we'll catch Kira."

Nakusu frowned momentarily, snatching the King and tightening his knuckles around it until they turned white. Things hadn't gone as he had expected with the broadcast, and now this H person was toying with him. His control over this situation had just faded away a little to easily for his liking.

Although, there was something about H that had him curious. They seemed determined. And smart. Nakusu often found himself reflecting on his days back at Wammy's; how he and the other children had competed against one another. It had given his life purpose and meaning. Now, most of the time, he found himself bored. He had to admit that since leaving, he'd felt like there had been something... missing. Though, he had never been able to exactly place his finger on it.

He stood up from his chair, letting out a long sigh, quickly assessing his next move. "Alright... seeing as you wish to pursue this case so adamantly, I'll forward some generic contact details-"

"Oh, there's no need," The other voice interrupted. "I've already sent you an email with my own contact details."

Nakusu's eyes widened, in slight disbelief and admiration. "Alright, then I'll send you a brief summary of what the police have so far-"

"Already hacked into your system and got it!"

The young detective twitched. "I see. Is there anything else then?" He asked, as slight exasperation crept into his voice.

"Nope! That's all for now! Talk to you soon-!"

Nakusu listened as the line disconnected, leaving it beeping loudly in his ear; the chess piece that he had been clutching tightly in his hand falling onto the floor. He brought his gaze down to stare at it, blinking several times.

H...

Who was this person, exactly? They reminded him of someone, someone who he couldn't quite remember. His plan had already failed, so maybe he did need the help after all...? Although from now on, he wasn't quite sure what it was he should do. He hadn't found out anything more about the killer and it seemed even less likely that they were even in Japan...

He sighed, bending over to pick up the fallen glass piece and held it up to the white fluorescent light; staring at it intently, as it's cloudiness transformed it become transparent. Nakusu knew that he couldn't begin to doubt himself now. He'd have to keep trying to outsmart the killer, and with the help of his mysterious new ally, he hoped that it could only make things easier.

Of course, he would just have to discover who this H was, and find out if they could be trusted...

* * *

**Hi Guys! **

**So, H enters... To be honest, they are my favorite character so far. This chapter was written by my good friend, DuskFairie. She wrote nearly all of this and all I did was check over it. Go check her out!**

**So, what do you think of this H? Tell us (Review!)!**

**This is MindMess, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nakusu sighed as he sat down at his desk. He quickly hooked his mobile phone up to the computer, and started to dig into it. However, he soon found that he couldn't trace that last call. This infuriated him to no extent for several reasons. One, he couldn't find the location of the person who rung him and secondly, this 'H' was clever enough not to let their phone be tracked. He settled himself with reviewing the conversation over and over again. Luckily, he had had the sense to set up recording software that saved a copy of every phone call received or made on his mobile. As he reviewed the conversation, he noticed several things. All of these, he wrote down.

One, the caller was working alone. He could tell this because they'd often referred to herself as 'Me' and 'I'. That was another thing. He was almost certain that the caller was a girl. This was because of the giggle that they had given at the start. It wasn't likely any guy would ever do that. He also couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he thought he recognized about the tone of voice too, even if it was through a scrambler...

Suddenly, he noticed something that he had failed to notice before. He smacked his head. How had he not realized this? She said that she had already hacked into the computer system and gained information on the Kira case. This worried him and he quickly called Matt.

His friend picked up the phone on the second ring. "Yes, N? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very, very wrong!" Nakusu said, with worry edged in his voice. "I was contacted by someone who called themselves 'H'. They told me that they'd wanted to work with us on the Kira case."

"H?" Matt said slowly, dragging the name out. "That sounds familiar."

"That's the point. Look, I'll send you the entire phone call. I can't trace it but I can gather several things from it." And with that, he quickly emailed the recorded phone call to Matt, who opened it immediately. Nakusu waited patiently as his friend listened to it and once he finished, started talking again.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Matt said, slowly. "She's clever, we know that much, and she's probably working alone. Oh, and of course, 'she's' a girl."

"That's what I thought as well. The thing that worries me is that she's hacked into our system. Not many people I know could do that. In fact, there is only one." Nakusu added, a smile tugging at his lips and Matt let out a little chuckle. "I suppose. Are you sure I'm the only one who could?"

The young detective sighed. "No. She was clever, very clever. I think there might be a chance that she came from Wammy's house, however... it's a very slim chance though."

Matt sighed, nodding in agreement. "That's a good deduction, N." He agreed, and Nakusu could hear clicking from Matt's end of the line. "What are you doing?" The young detective asked, straining to hear what he was doing.

"I'm trying to unscramble her voice." The hacker replied, obviously focused on it. "Do you want me to go through the records of Wammy's house as well?"

Nakusu had never thought of this. Now that it had been mentioned, it would be useful to go through the records of the children...

"No, send them to me." He replied after a short pause.

"Okay, right on it." After a few moments, he got a email with all the attached documents.

"Thanks. I'll study them while you try and unscramble the voice, okay?" He asked, opening up the files.

"Yeah. See ya." And with that, Matt ended the call. Nakusu placed the phone down on the table and started to skim through all of the documents of the children who had ever stayed at Wammy's. Of course, there wasn't much information about them, only sketches and a few notes. Several profiles caught his eye. One was his own, another was his fathers and the last was of a girl called Hisoka. He didn't know why this one had caught his eye, but he felt a pang every time he looked at it.

The sketch was of a girl with hair that sat at her shoulders, who was around seven or eight years old. It would probably be of little help to identify her if he ever saw her again. He skimmed his eyes down to read;

'Hisoka –

Age when coming to Wammys' – 7 Years old.

Age when leaving Wammy's – 13 Years old.

Reason for leaving – Unknown.

Notes – Hair color: Brown/auburn. She hates being confined to a small space or restricted in any way. She is light footed and knows where traps lie, however she can be outsmarted if the trap is laid right. She is clever –pi—t- h-r –e—g -'

The page was cut of there. Nakusu frowned. The original documents had been scanned and the originals no longer existed. He glanced at Hisoka's sketch again and sighed before he decided to leave it for now. There were more important things to do without trying to remember things he didn't even know. Suddenly, his cell rang. He snatched it up and answered it, much more quickly than he needed to.

"Hello?" He greeted, though he already knew that it was Matt again.

"N. I've found some very interesting news for you." Nakusu was taken aback but nodded, despite of the fact that the red head couldn't see him. "You need to come right over. I can't send it over the web, it's too risky,"

"Oh?" Nakusu was puzzled but locked down his computer. "Why is that?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just come quickly!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Nakusu replied hastily before hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket, hearing it clink against the glass chess piece; now that he had found it, he wasn't going to let it be lost that easily again.

It sounded like Matt had been truly panicked, and as the young detective shut the door to his office, he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. Something very important...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nakusu stared up at the hotel that Matt was staying at; hands in his pockets and his expression vacant as his eyes trailed to the top. He already had his own apartment in Tokyo city, hidden away but as far as security went, it wasn't anything that special. Just a few cameras. The odd guard that did the rounds outside. Although Nakusu's ability to blend in with everyone else was in itself a reasonably good disguise. After all, he was only eighteen. No one would ever expect someone that young and alone (not to mention such a 'typical' looking teenager) to be the worlds greatest mind behind tracking criminals. He supposed that now with the Kira case, all that would change. Soon, things would be completely different.

He let out a small sigh before he walked up to the building, taking a hand from his pocket and pressing on the intercom that connected to Matt's room. His voice crackled through immediately, and he let himself in.

The thirty-first floor. It seemed forever for the elevator lights to flash up as it reached it and he stood outside. Making his way quickly to his friend's room, he knocked on the door hesitantly, although, he was already fully aware that Matt had already set it up so that he had been watching him ever since he had been within a two hundred-meter radius of the building. The red head was a genius. A previous student of Wammy's orphanage, just like his father, and where Nakusu had spent most of his childhood- until he was thirteen, before he had left to become a detective. He waited patiently for Matt to open the door, listening as the lock turned, and it un-bolted. The man on the other side pulled it open, grinning at him. "Took your time," He exclaimed playfully -smirking- and signalled a hand for Nakusu to come in.

The prodigy did so, his eyes wandering around the room in curiosity. It was a typically empty hotel room, save for the battered suitcase that had been thrown carelessly into a corner, and systems of electronic equipment that were set up intricately on the dining table, as well as taking up most of the space along the kitchen counter. "Quite a set-up," The boy stated, admittedly not recognising half of the devices as he glanced over them all. "There was something about H-?" He added quickly, and his friend nodded, walking over, and pressing a monitor on. "Listen to this, I unscrambled the voice... some parts are still a bit glitchy but you can hear it alright,"

Nakusu listened as the speaker came to life. At first it sounded scratchy, then-

"N?" It questioned suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Nakusu felt the hair on his arms stand on end up as he heard it. It was a girl, for certain, but more importantly, that voice was undeniably familiar. He brought his hand up to rest on his shoulder and gripped at it in concentration; his eyebrows furrowing as it continued and Matt stared at him curiously. "Let me introduce myself, this is H... I'm contacting you to let you know that I've taken an interest in the Kira case."

The detective waited for the rest to finish, his eyes glued to the speakers before Matt turned them off and snapped his fingers in front of Nakusu's face, bringing him from his train of thought immediately and he blinked, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had just blanked out. "Was that all you had to show me?" He questioned sharply, although he already knew that the answer was no. Matt shook his head, as he walked over to the other side of the table. "Not at all. That only confirms that it was a female, probably in the younger age category which we'd both already figured out." He started typing rapidly on another keyboard before he waved a hand for the detective to stand beside him. Nakusu walked over and stared at the larger screen, immediately realising that it was showing raw footage from the security cameras placed inside and around his own apartment. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah. I noticed two things-"

"All the camera's have been frozen." The detective observed quickly, and Matt nodded enthusiastically. "Right, but that was the second thing that I noticed. The first was that one of them was tuned off-"

"- Which would have provided an obvious diversion." The boy cut in, and Matt smiled. Although him and Near were so different in personality, in deductive ability they were so alike sometimes that it was scary.

"Yeah," He agreed. "All of these were frozen for about fifteen minutes, but what's weird is that you can't do this without hacking into the mainframe. Now," Matt continued, pointing his finger to the bottom right hand corner of the screen, at the time caption. "This happened just after you made your broadcast to Kira. It can't just be a coincidence."

Nakusu shook his head in contradiction. "No, it could have been a coincidence. Let's not rule out that possibility. Of course, there was also that call from H. At the moment, she's a much more likely suspect..."

"H?" Matt repeated, considering it, and the young detective nodded, tearing his analysing gaze away from the screen to look at him. "We don't know what Kira's abilities are yet and we have no idea if they could do something like this. It wouldn't make any sense that they know who I am either otherwise they would have..." He hesitated. "Well, killed me..." He finished quietly, although Matt just nodded absently. Nothing much seemed to phase the hacker, but Nakusu knew that deep down he was panicking. "Guess your right," He stated blandly.

"I need to get into contact with H and ask her about it. She said that she sent me her contact details in an email-"

Nakusu turned around to walk back to the other computer hurriedly. His and Matt's networks were linked so he was able to bring up his inbox immediately and glossed over the link from H before he clicked on it.

'N,

I said that you would have to trust me just then, didn't I? Do you still?

I hope that we still can work together on this.

H.'

Underneath was an email address, as well as a phone number and Nakusu quickly pulled out his mobile, saving the details before he pressed the call button and held it to his ear.

"Yes, what is it N?" This time there was no scrambler. Her voice was clear on the line and the boys dark eyes widened before he replied. "I assume you have already unscrambled my voice, hence the lack of scrambler here."

"You told me you can't tell me who you are, H. Why should I trust you?"

"Why? Why shouldn't you?" She mused.

The boys grip on the phone tightened. "You hacked into my mainframe and altered all of my security cameras. If you wanted to work with me on the Kira case, then why are you trying so desperately to make me loose my trust in you?" He accused, starting to pace in frustration. He was having this weird feeling that he knew exactly whom he was talking to. It was just like when he and-

The girl on the other end sighed, poking at the desk in front of her impatiently. "I really don't know what you're talking about, N. It seems that you're just jumping to conclusions..."

The detective froze. That's just what she would have said before smiling at him sweetly, glancing up at him; the picture of innocence.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer Hisoka!?" Nakusu burst out suddenly, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea why he had just become so flustered, and the person on the other end sat there in shock. A second later, the boy realised his mistake and hung up the phone quickly, looking at it like it might have just burst into flame at any second.

"N, you okay?" Matt asked, and the detective nodded absently, shoving his phone back in his pocket and heading towards the door, jerking it open before he disappeared. He had no idea why he had just said that. The chances of it being her were so slim...

The girl known as H blinked several times, the room that she sat in was completely silent apart from the buzz of her laptop. She pushed her fringe to the side and tilted her head.

'... Kusu?'

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Just wanted to say that Duskfairies chapters might be a little late as she is now more busy than usual. **

**Did you guess? Do you think that Nakusus deduction is correct? And who do you think Kira is? **

**-MindMess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nakusu sat in front of Matt's apartment, with his chin pressed against the tops of his knees, thinking. Why had he just blurted her name out like that? Hisoka couldn't be H, could she? So why had he assumed as much...

He was even more annoyed at himself for not remembering his friend, even when looking at her profile, as well! It was like there was a blank part of his memory that refused to surfaced. Why was it that when he heard H speak to him that he remembered her? He mentally kicked himself for messing up so badly.

Without him realizing it, Matt had opened the door and took a place to sit beside him, pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and placing it on his lips. "You okay, N?"

Nakusu didn't reply.

"N?" He persisted, hesitantly. "... Please talk to me."

"What do you want?" The young detective suddenly snapped. "Are you coming to tell me how badly I messed up?"

Matt looked at Nakusu with shock. He had only ever seen him this angry a couple of times. Once when he had failed to save a victim during a case, and the second was when someone had threatened his friends, Matt included. "Calm down already. We could use this to our advantage."

Nakusu looked up at him pointedly, though his gaze failed to meet the red head's properly. He was eighteen years old, and a little embarrassed at how childish he had just been acting. "How?" He asked quietly.

"Well… uh…" Matt trailed off, looking sheepish. "The thing is… remember the cameras?"

Nakusu stared at him as his eyes widened. The cameras! Because of what had just happened with H, he had gotten completely distracted. He needed to find the reason why they had been frozen after all, and go back to his apartment, there was a good chance that something had been tampered with...

He stood up quickly and brushed his clothes off. "I need to go and see what happened."

Matt grinned. This was more like Nakusu. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Nakusu shook his head. "No, you stay here and try and look into the Kira case." Matt nodded and went back inside, as the detective made his way to the elevator and pressed for the button for ground floor. As soon as he arrived, he practically ran out of the hotel and down the street.

As he rounded corners and made his way through several shortcuts, his mind was wandering rapidly elsewhere. If it wasn't H that had hacked into his mainframe, then was is in fact Kira? What kind of person were they then? And what exactly were they after? The detective was so engrossed in these thought's that he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and collided into a someone who seemed equally as panicked. They both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Nakusu apologized quickly and stood up, holding his hand out politely as he realized that it was a girl. She looked about his age, with auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked up at him hesitantly, then took his hand and stood.

"No, its okay" She smiled at him and Nakusu was reminded of… No! He had to stop thinking about her! He had to just accept that you would never see her again-!

The girl shifted from her right foot to her left. "Um… I need to go…"

"Oh," Nakusu's gaze fell. "Um… Okay... It was really nice to... meet you." He said awkwardly as he stepped aside and looked up but the girl was already gone. That was odd. Nakusu stared after her for a second, then shrugged it off and quickly walked back to his apartment with his hands shoved in his pocket, feeling even more confused then before.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once back, he immediately checked the room where the frozen cameras were. Nothing out of the ordinary but he did see a few disturbances. The files were scattered and his computer was open however, it didn't seem like it had been hacked into and all the files were there. Nakusu flicked his gaze over the room to double check it over again, and his eyes widened as he realized... No... why them?

The files from Wammy's house had been taken.

He sat down on his chair and put his head in his hands, thinking on what to do. They contained all the information about most of the orphans who had ever stayed there, as well as their real names and photographs. If this got into the hands of Kira, he hated to think of what the consequences might be...

He supposed that he'd better contact H again – apologize for what had happened at least. Maybe she would even be able to help him with this. The detective sighed and reached for his phone, dialing the number and pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?"

The detective managed a half smile. She still trusted him enough to not use the voice scrambler.

"H?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was about to call you actually."

"Oh." Nakusu replied, slightly taken aback. "Well… I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I have no idea what came over me." He re-opened his computer with the hand that wasn't holding the phone; assuring that everything really was still there.

"Its okay." She said shortly, although he could tell that it wasn't.

"It's just... you reminded me of someone that I knew once. Can we please not let this come between us?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. By the way, I discovered something else about Kira. I sent you an email with a file attached." Nakusu clicked on his inbox. Sure enough, there was an email from her. "I just thought you'd fine it interesting."

"I'll check it out. Thanks." He debated hesitantly on whether or not to mention the camera incident but decided against it after all. "Thanks" He repeated. "I'd better go."

"Okay. Bye."

Nakusu hung up the phone and clicked on the attachment of her email. He studied over it, leaning forward in his chair with interest.

'N,

Three of the six criminals that died of heart attacks yesterday behaved very strangely. One drew a symbol on the wall with his own blood, one wrote a letter and one ran to the staffs bathroom before dying. I have included photos of the symbol and the letter. Hope this helps.

H'

Nakusu opened up the files. The symbol didn't seem of importance. Just a generic circle with a star in it- a pentagram. It was the apparent suicide note that grabbed his attention...

'Betrayal. That's the only thing I feel right now. Kira  
Will find you soon. Don't run. They will  
Find you. I'm scared. I don't want to die but if I don't then  
You will. They will kill my family if I don't die so I have to die  
Soon. I love my family and I bid them farewell.'

Two things struck the detective. One was that Kira was never referred to as 'He' or 'She'. The other was the hidden message. It wasn't that well concealed after all and Nakusu noted it down quickly. Looking at the first word of each line, it spelt out;

'Betrayal will find you soon."

He frowned. Things had now completely spiraled out of control. There was nothing that he could be certain of anymore. If H was really on his side, then they would have to work together. Face to face.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Oh... Cliffhanger! Whats gonna happen next? I just want to say that, please review! I don't bite! I won't take anything badly and we have got tons of view on this story, but no reviews! Please tell me why? I'm clueless!**

**This chapter was written by me, MindMess**

**-MindMess**


End file.
